Devil and his wolf
by katlendec11
Summary: Octavia Spencer and her Brother Jax along with there grandmother Rose are part of a pack called the Lupine they were feared by witches and warlocks all over the world. so what happens when the apocalypse comes and they are the only ones in their pack to survive? and what happens when Octavia is faced with the devil himself?
1. Cast

Phoebe Tonkin as Octavia Spencer

Jesse Rath as Jax Spencer

Betty White as Rose Spencer

All AHS Characters are the same.


	2. four months before the end

Octave prov

I laid in my bed as the sun began to rise not wanting to get up. Sitting up I checked my phone 6 messages from my brother and 12 missed calls from my parents turning my phone off I got up and took a quick shower. Stepping out I went to my dresser my my window overlooking the street across from me where houses one being where a woman and her son lives he was sitting on the steps wearing black pants, a black sleeve cut off shirt and black boots, his hair was strawberry blond and somewhat long He was handsome angelic like.

I stood there for a few seconds before his mother came out then I went back to my dresser and got dress for work.

I walked down the stairs giving my grandmother a kiss on the chick before taking a sit at the small table along with my brother jax. "And the dead has risen" she said giving me a small hug "I thought we'd half to get a pair of jumper cables latch them on to your boobs and jump start you" she said passing me some pancakes I gave a small chuckle shaking my head.

"Ew come on granny rose let's not talk about my sisters' boobs when I'm trying to eat" jax said putting his fork down. I smiled sticking my tongue out at him while taking a bite "hey it gives us power over you men your just jealous" I said adjusting my top flipping me off he continued to eat. "Are you working at the grocery store today?" Granny rose asked.

"Yeah got to work in the butcher today" I said finishing up my pancakes. "That guy who runs it is a prick I don't like him" jax said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, come on his not that bad"

"He literally checks you out every time you're not looking, his old enough to be our uncle"

"It's the only place that would hire me jax"

"I'm just saying I don't know why you put up with it"

"Well if he ever tries to touch her all she has to do is swing her boobs and knock him out" granny rose said rotating her top half.

"Ok that's it I'm going to school" jax said throwing his fork down and grabbing his bag before making his way out the door. Granny and I laughed as we cleaned off the table before I grabbed my own bag and headed out the door as well. I walked down the stairs putting my headphones in my ears turning on People are strange by the doors.

The walk to the store was about 15 to 20 minutes on the way there were the usual people the same old couples sitting on the benches waiting for their bus, the same man walking his dog, and the same kids crossing the street to go to school. There was a blind man sitting beside the pon shop with an old can and a sign with his small old dog like always, I took his hand in mine giving him a 20.

"It's a 20 get something for you both to eat" I said giving him a warm smile even though he could not see it.

"Like always Octavia you are an angel thank you" he said giving my hand a squeeze. I smiled kissing his cheek and petting the dog continuing my walk. I continued for 5 minutes I could hear shouting, a man across the street with a huge carboard sign on his chest read the end "the end is near! The fire will rise from hell and we will all be judged!" He yelled.

I walked into the ally leading to the employee entrance getting inside I sat my bag down on the small table throwing my ear buds in it and putting my phone in my pocket. Putting on the apron I began doing my work, I had begun shopping up pigs, goats, chickens anything the people would buy.

I had just thrown a goat head in to bin next to my table when I heard shouting. "You don't understand what I'm saying I need a goats head for my incantations". I knew the woman who owned that voice without hesitation I grabbed the goats head and began wrapping it up in foil and putting it in a bag.

"And I told you I'm not selling you it for your stupid shit" I heard my coworker yelling.

Walking out I came up to Ms. Mead her the bag "just hopped it off" I said sitting the bag in her cart. Looking up I connect eyes with Michael who was giving me a wide smile Smiling back I turn to miss Ms. Mead.

"You are truly a dark angle sent here by lucifer himself" she said giving me a warm smile. "Well I don't know about that, but I know no one should be stopped from doing what they love " I said returning her smile.

"You could learn a thing or two from this girl" she said to my coworker then walked off. I was about to go in when Michael lightly grabbed my upper arm. "Thank you" he said rubbing his thumb on my shoulder lightly. "It's no big deal I'm glad to help anytime" I said going back to my work, once out of sight I let out a sigh. Michael was hard to look in the eyes without losing train of thought, I could get lost in his eyes for eternity is I was able.

After work was over I locked up and made my way out of the ally putting my head buds in. Looking up at the sky the moon was full and almost at its peak. sighing I walk slowly not wanting to get home to fast. Scrolling through my playlist I turn on gypsy by Stevie nicks and began singing along to it.

...

Well that is the first chapter


	3. The Change

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room, looking out my window and across the street I could see the light of candles flickering. Smiling I walk to my dresser and changes in to a pair of shorts and and tank top. After changing I look out my window only to see Michael looking up at me through his own Waving I give him a smile closing my curtains.

Grabbing my duffle bag, I packed a pair of clean clothes and made my way down the stairs. Coming in to the kitchen I grab a few water bottles stuffing them in the bag.

"Are you ready for tonight you know how denigrated you get after a change" granny rose said coming in.

"Yes, granny rose I have the water bottles" I sat the bag down on the table. Once we had everything and everyone had their clothes we headed out. We lived in a town with a lot of people, so we had a good drive to the woods, so no one would see us change.

We had always changed together I don't remember a time when I had no one to be there with me. My first change was when I was 15 I had gotten into a fight with a girl at school and had lost control. The pain during it was excruciating it felt like you were being broken down, like all your bones where breaking repeatedly. Of course, after a few kids had seen me change we had to leave our home which was Scotland which is how we ended up here.

As I stood under the bright full moon I looked to my brother he had only changed 5 times he had first changed when he was 13 he had gotten in to a fight with our dad and changed in the living room. I could feel the change coming on the heat from my body was visible and my blood started to boil. I heard the boons cracking of my brother and granny rose and then mine the pain was not as bad as the time, but it was still there. First the bones in my legs then my back, arms, face, and before I knew it I was gone.

That morning...

Wakening up I stretch out looking around me I was in a barn laying on some hay. Looking out I see an old farm house it was early enough that no one was still awake the grass was wet and there was still some fog. Slowly I make my way back to the woods, I never know where I'm going to end up I just know if I'm ever near the woods that's where I go.

After some time, I find where I had put my bag and begun getting dressed.

I walked a little further till I could smell grandma Roses cooking, we had set up a small camp before out change last night. I sat at the small fire grabbing a plate, Jax was already here scarfing down his food.

"How was your turn last night? You ran off from us we didn't know where you went" granny said handing me a bottle of water.

"It was fine, I woke up in Mr. Rickshaws barn again" I said chugging the water.

"That guys creepy, one of these days he is goanna wake up and find you in there and shoot you" Jax said as he put down his plate.

"Well if he does we can just hook her up to some jumper cables and shock her" granny said making hand gestures around her boobs.

"God granny what is with you and jumper cables and boobs? Is there something you're not telling us?" Jax and I looked at her waiting for her answer.

"HA you wish sonny, back in my day you either had boobs or no boobs there was no in between, and I just always wanted to shock someone back to life"

I lean over to Jax and whispered, "if I ever die done let her near my boobs".

"Same to you sis"

We finished eating and then packed up camp making our way back home. We got back around 2, Across the street Ms. Mead and Michael were carrying in groceries. Ms. Mead seen me and waved making her way over to me.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for giving me the goat head the other day" she said taking my hands in hers.

"It was no problem my coworker just doesn't get out much"

"He won't be getting out anymore" Michael said coming up next to Ms. Mead.

I looked at him confused I was going to ask what he meant but Ms. Mead talked before I could get a word out. "How about you come join us for dinner tonight? As a thank you?".

"I would but I have to go work tonight"

"Oh, the grocery store is going to be closed all day and tonight"

"I have two jobs the grocery store and I work down at the Bar"

"Oh well how about tomorrow night?" She asked giving my hands a squeeze.

"Sure, why not"

"Great tomorrow night it is" she smiled before walking away leaving me standing with Michael. He noticed the duffel bag and pointed with a confused look.

"Went camping last night?"

"What?" I looked down in my hands, I had completely forgotten about my bag. "Oh yeah my grandmother like to take us camping every month, family bonding" I said trying to make up a believable excuse.

"Nice we just do a séance every once in a while, or an incantation", I thought maybe he was making a joke, but his face was serious, so I didn't laugh. "Maybe you could join us one day" he said getting a little closer. I was going or answer, but Ms. Mead yelled out telling him to help her finish carrying things in.

I walked up the stairs and into the house putting my bag down at the door. "What was that about?" Jax asked, he was leaning on the wall picking at an orange. I role my eyes and start walking up stairs to my room.

"Mind your own business" I go to my window cracking open the curtons and like the other night Michael was standing there looking up at my window. Grabbing my phone, I put my ear buds in and turn on my play list the first thing playing was a little wicked by Valerie Broussard. Slowly I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

...

Well that's that


End file.
